


Adrinette April 2020

by PhoenixPlume117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Baking, Disneyland Paris, F/M, Fluff, Recipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: Adrinette April 2020 series
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Pranks

2017

“Okay, Papa remember you promised once everyone gets here you and Maman will stay upstairs!”

Thomas smiled and nodded good naturedly. Besides Sabine and he were still hoping (taking bets) his daughter would eventually end up with that sweet Agreste kid, “I promise,” but his fingers were firmly crossed. How was he supposed to know who was winning if he didn’t come down and check on them?

Sabine thought Marinette would still end up with that mangy cat boy but thought Marinette might end up with Adrien this year before school let out. Tom knew his daughter had better taste than to give that cat a second chance. And Adrien had good taste too. Once he got a taste (he snickered at his mental pun) of his daughters baking he knew the boy would be in love with her.

They had just finished cleaning the bakery from the Saturday crowds and were waiting for Alya, Nino and Adrien to come over for a baking lesson.

Alya knocked on the front of the bakery door with Nino’s wrist firmly grasped in her hand and a huge smile plastered on her face as she waved excitedly at Tom and Marinette. 

Marinette turned to her father with a pointed glare and when he waved back to Alya and Nino she lifted an eyebrow.

Tom laughed and walked up stairs, “Okay, I’m going, I’m going.”

Marinette made her way to the door and opened it.

“Hey Girl!” Alya said, pulling Nino in as he looked up and down the sidewalk and across the street.

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend, “Hey!”

Nino turned as he finally cleared the doorway, “Uh, hey Marinette.”

Marinette laughed, “Hey!”

Suddenly Nino’s phone rang, Nino groaned and muttered, “knew it,” then answered, “Yeah Adrien?”

Adrien’s sad face filled Nino’s cell phone screen, “Duuuuude, I’m _soooo_ sorry!”

Nino sighed, “what’s wrong?”

Adrien looked on the verge of tears, “I feel terrible, especially since Marinette took the time to set this all up for us.”

Alya craned her neck to see what was going on, "Why?"

"My father said I can't come."

Alya looked over at Marinette whose face fell. 

Marinette shrugged and pasted on a smile, looked at Alya and Nino and spoke loudly enough for Adrien to hear, "That's okay, we can keep you on video if you want," she said walking around the counter to the get the ingredients out when she heard the side door open.

"April Fools!" Adrien called from the top of the stairs of her home, and ran down the steps to join them.

Marinette turned pink, he'd been in _her house?!_ Oh, it was most definitely, _on_!

"Alright, I've already prepared everyone's measuring tools and on that work table are the ingredients we need so we just have to follow the recipe," Marinette guided them. She went over everything they needed to know to make the simple cookies.

Alya raised her hand.

Marinette snorted, "yes?"

"What are we making?"

Marinette smiled thinking of her friend who had said one pun too many while she was trying to figure out what to do with a bag of marbles at 3 am this morning, "Langues de Chat."

Adrien swallowed, while the crunchy butter cookies used to be a favorite he didn't really _love_ the name anymore, "um but there's no chocolate."

Nino spoke over him, "I love langues de chat!"

Alya pointed to Adrien, "I do too but Adrien's right, where's the chocolate?"

Marinette nodded, "I'll make it while you guys are piping."

Adrien quickly claimed "the _real_ baker" as his partner, which was perfectly fine in Alya and Nino's opinions. 

Marinette secretly looked at the salt and quickly switched its canister with the sugar's before Adrien could get the ingredients for their batch of cookies. 

"Alright now mix the butter and sugar until it's nice and fluffy," she said pointing to the machines she had set up each of the work tables.

Once the butter was fluffy she knew she didn't want to waste so she pulled out two tasting spoons and handed one to Nino and one to Adrien and smiled at Alya.

"The secret to great food is knowing if it's good before it's done so take a tiny taste and make sure it's-"

"Ugh! This is hor-

Marinette turned with glee at Adrien who was bent over his face squished and puckered in on itself, "April Fools!" she said with a smile.

Nino who'd taken a liberal dollop offered what was left on the spoon to Alya, "it's good, I promise, I don't know what she did to him."

Alya fluttered her lashes jokingly, "aren't you worried I'll do something to you?" she said and took a taste.

Nino shook his head, "not really."

Alya shrugged, "We're amazing, that's so good."

Marinette smiled, as if sugar and butter could be bad. She put the bowl of salted butter to the side, she'd make bread with it later.

Holding a fresh bowl and pointing to canister marked "sucre" she laughed and handed Adrien the bowl, "no more jokes, I promise, want to try again?" She said and set about helping Adrien make his batch of langues de chat.

Recipe: [ https://tarasmulticulturaltable.com/langues-de-chat-french-cat-tongue-cookies/ ](https://tarasmulticulturaltable.com/langues-de-chat-french-cat-tongue-cookies/)


	2. The #MarinetteChallenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone likes #Marinettechallenge

April 2 #MarinetteChallenge 

2015 (or whenever is current to the show's instagram's timeline)

Adrien checked his watch as he internally jumped with glee. The Gorilla wouldn't be back for two hours but his photographer had accidentally double booked and had to leave early so he had 2 full hours to enjoy Disneyland! The last time he'd been here had been for a premier so he hadn't gotten to do anything fun. He looked around and found some kids from another class spinning around in the teacups taking pictures of one another "sleeping". _Weird_ , _what are they doing?_ he thought.

He looked over and saw a little girl dressed up as Aurora with a huge ball of cotton candy, and decided that was what was needed first. As he made his way to the cotton candy stand he saw a couple sleeping against one another taking a selfie in a chair. They looked familiar, he wasn't sure but he thought they were in Luca's class. He shrugged it off and walked to the sweets stand.

"One cotton candy, please," Adrien said.

The seller made him a huge ball on a stick and handed it to him.

Adrien paid him and walked around until he found a familiar black jacket hunched over a sketchbook.

"Marinette?"

Marinette jumped and turned around her nose was red and swollen and her normal smile was obviously fake, "Adrien! Hey!"

He looked at her sketch, "Belle?"

Marinette looked back down, "Yeah! Kind of a little bit of both, it's got fur sort of inspired by Beast."

Adrien, sat next to her and offered her some cotton candy. "I like it, what color will it be?"

She thought about it letting the sugar melt, "I really don't want it to be blue or yellow, I thought about green but thought that was stupid," she shrugged, "dunno," she went back to making fur trim.

Adrien noticed there seemed to be an awful lot of attention and detail (read, upset and irritated strokes making up the fur trim). "Marinette is there something wrong?"

She stilled, "With me?"

He tilted the cotton candy her way again, "No one else here."

She smiled shyly and took another piece of fluff and shrugged with a sad lift of the shoulder then sighed. 

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, just. You know. I'm here, if you want to, okay?"

Marinette turned to him and blushed then nodded hesitantly, "Did you see anyone pretending to sleep and taking selfies?"

He nodded.

She continued not noticing while adding more fur to the hem of Belle's gown, "Well, _that_ started out as just some fun. And that was fine, it was just us friends! But they called it themrntchlge," she slurred together.

Adrien looked confused, "The huh?"

She looked at him sadly, "I get so busy with different things and sometimes I fall asleep and the girls were joking and when it was my friends it didn't matter. It was inclusive. Even when they posted the pictures on Instagram it was okay. Except then it went viral, people are calling it #marinettechallange. Now everyone is doing it. People I've never seen before are taking selfies pretending to be asleep."

Adrien watched her shoulders slump and her face fall in sadness. Ugh, people were such jerks. "Marinette that's cyber bullying!"

Marinette frowned, "Not much I can do about it."

Adrien leaned over and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close then tilted his cotton candy her way, "have some cotton candy, let's go enjoy the park?"

Marinette looked over, had she seriously just told him she was being cyber bullied? He must think she was a total dork. But he was willing to still hang out, but he probably pitied her, but- _No_! Enough thinking about it! He was her friend and he was trying to cheer her up. She set her shoulders back and put a smile on her face, "okay, where to first?"

Adrien smiled and handed her the cotton candy stick and took her sketch pad. "I was hoping you would lead, I have no clue. But it should be fun, it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth."


	3. Multimouse & Adrien "Every Miraculous Has It's Time"

April 3, 2020

Marinette paced around the spacious Manhattan living room in the flat owned by the fashion company sponsoring her stay and tuition in New York. She looked at the clock on the wall, 11:02am. Adrien said he'd video chat at 11:00. Where was he?

Suddenly her tablet started playing Right Said Fred's, I'm Too Sexy and even that didn't make her smile. Stupid cat, she thought as ran over and pushed answer.

"Sorry!" Adrien smiled.

She nodded and swallowed, she'd read the numbers this morning, both New York and Paris, were in the top 5 worst places in the world and she could do nothing.

"Mari?" Adrien's concern, evident in his voice and his posture as he leaned closer to his computer.

"Adrien, I'm-"

"Uh! Before you say anything, I wanted to tell you we're not alone," and just as he figured her sadness was replaced by concern laced with fury.

"Adrien! We're in lockdown are you kidding? What is wrong with you!?" 

"Marinette?" Pegasus's voice said from behind her

Marinette looked at the man, "Have you lost your mind?" she turned back to Adrien on the screen then noticed the portal Pegasus was in the middle of was in Adrien's room and yelled at him, "Have you lost _your_ mind?!"

Adrien put his finger in front of his mouth, "Shh! Father, Nathalie or Guilliume will hear you, and how will I explain that?!" He said getting up from his chair and crossing through to Marinette who backed away.

Adrien frowned, "Marinette, it's okay, I'm okay…. Mari?"

Pegase closed the portal and detransformed. Max had started premed at PACES University and cleared his throat to get their attention, "Marinette perhaps would like to keep you away from her?"

Adrien stepped backward then rushed back to her. "Marinette, it's okay, didn't you notice we _never_ got sick?"

Marinette nodded.

Plagg who'd been investigating her refrigerator popped out and came over said, "You'd be pretty useless if you got sick so we keep you healthy."

Adrien crept forward a little more and put his hands on her shoulders then gently pulled her into his arms. They'd gone on a date for valentines day (thanks once again Pegasus). "I missed you."

Marinette nodded against his chest the world was a wreck and for the first time in almost 10 years she couldn't help. The best she felt was when she climbed out to her roof at 7pm to cheer with the rest of the isolated New Yorkers for the people who actually were on the front lines doing _something_. 

Adrien held her close and mentally thanked their team, especially Mylène. He leaned away from her noticing the blue under her eyes… Maybe he was too late, "Marinette are you feeling well?"

Marinette shook her head, "I feel so useless. I'm glad Tikki and her are working well together but I just wish I was Ladybug again."

Adrien frowned, "I'm sorry you feel that way and I understand but, that's not what I meant."

Marinette looked up at his face, "Huh? Oh! No, the school tested me, I was negative and I've been in isolation since, I'm just sad."

Adrien pulled her in even tighter then set her away from him, "Okay, I need you to stand there."

Marinette wiped her eyes and looked at him curiously then craned her head to see if Max had seen her cry. Ugh, embarrassing.

Adrien patted his pockets coming up with nothing he looked over to see Plagg nibbling on a pain aux raisins.

"It's on your desk," he said his mouth full of sweet bread and cinnamon.

Adrien turned pleading eyes to Max.

Max transformed, went to Adrien's room, picked up the box, came back, and discreetly put it in Adrien's hand so Marinette wouldn't see it, then left the room. "I'm going… someplace else."

Marinette smiled, "There are 4 guest rooms!" she called after him. She turned back to Adrien with curiosity. No way would he ask her to marry him at a time like this… then again, he was really bad at knowing appropriate times.

"Marinette?"

Marinette looked at his face, he looked serious then suddenly he smiled and it seemed like the whole world was better and she smiled back, and nodded, "Yes?"

Adrien pulled his hand out from behind his back and held out a box, _her_ box, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng-"

"Yes! Shut up, Yes!" She said reaching for the box excited to see Tiki.

Adrien pulled the box back, "Hey! You never let me do this!"

Marinette looked up at him and crossed her arms, "Really?"

Adrien nodded, "Yes, now behave. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Miraculous of the mouse, it grants the power of multiplying, you will use it for the greater good of New York, until I or Ladybug retrieve it, agreed?"

Marinette frowned at the word mouse, she didn't have anything against Mullo but- suddenly she smiled. "I agree."

Adrien opened the box and Mullo flew out while Adrien placed the necklace over his girlfriend's head thinking maybe next year he'd give her different jewelry.

"Thank you oh, wise, co-guardian."

Adrien smiled, "You understand why I went with Mullo?"

Marinette threw herself at him, "Yes!"

Headlines April 4, 2020

CNN: Parisien Superheroine Spotted in All New York Hospitals helping Doctors and Nurses During Pandemic

New York Times: Multimouse, Seen Making Deliveries All Over New York

Wallstreet Journal: Baking Bread For the Economy? Interview with Multimouse pg 3

(Author Note: Don't worry about Mylène, she's using the current Ladybug's regular Miraculous while Marinette is in New York. I can't say any more as my story isn't this far yet. This will belong in 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435552/chapters/48482006 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435552/chapters/48482006) eventually.


	4. Hand Touches

2030

Marinette's eyes fluttered open and she listened intently for what had roused her. No sounds came from the children's rooms. With a sleepy sigh Marinette rolled over seeing Adrien on his back taking up ¾ of their bed. She smirked, "Silly kitty," she whispered out loud and snuggled back into her pillow looking at his brown lashes fanned out on his cheek. Her eyelids slowly falling shut when she saw his hand resting between their pillows with his palm up.

She reached over and slid her hand into his and fell asleep, "night, Tiger."

Adrien smiled, he woke when he heard her voice. His fingers closed around hers gently and replied, "sweet dreams Big Princess," then he went back to sleep. 


	5. Statue

2025

The photographer frowned at his camera and muttered at it. "Aurore! Can you come over for a sec?"

Aurore smiled at Marinette and Adrien who'd agreed to give her the exclusive interview with one of Paris' most famous couples _"_ Excuse me, one moment."

Marinette and Adrien watched the two converse heatedly then a frustrated Aurore came back and looked pleadingly at them. 

"We seem to be having technical problems. The camera's shutter isn't snapping properly which will be fine for the pictures of the room but I'm afraid when we take pictures of you two can you just hold particularly still?-- No, I'm sorry, is it possible to ju-"

Adrien shrugged and interrupted her, "That's no problem."

Marinette nodded, "That should be fine."

Aurore's relief was nearly tangible and the photographer began taking pictures of the room.

While they walked from room to room Aurore asked questions and recorded their conversation. "How's the band?" Aurore asked.

"We're good, all in really great places. Planning on a possible European tour maybe Asia too." Adrien was currently a full time Kitten with Kitty Section but he had been picking up more and more responsibilities with Gabriel Brand as well as the rest of Agreste SA. 

Aurore nodded While Marinette was slated to inherit Gabriel's fashion empire once he retired she was currently the interim head designer while he was in prison. The couple were media darlings, sweet and sexy, beloved by the public for their decisions to stand with all the employees of Gabriel Brand refusing to let it sink with Gabriel. The city instantly fell in love with the man Adrien had become rather than the sweet poster boy he had been. 

The people had fallen deeply in love with his girlfriend even while she was in New York due to a complex media campaign Nathalie had orchestrated. By the time they'd gotten married Parisians referred to her as Marinette, no longer "Adrien's Girlfriend" or "Gabriel's Apprentice".

Aurore looked at her cellphone, "And you're really going to let me break the news?"

Marinette smiled and nodded.

Adrien grinned and the photographer looked at him then around the room then cleared his throat, "can we take a couple of you two in here?"

Marinette nodded, "sure."

As the photographer positioned them Aurore continued questioning them. "So when are you due Marinette?"

"November!" Adrien supplied.

Aurore laughed, "I guess that answers how excited Adrien is."

Marinette laughed, "Oh, he's excited alright."

The photographer walked over to Adrien and asked him to pose with his hand and leg extended offering Marinette his arm in a bow.

Marinette looked at him and listened to the photographer tell her to place her right hand in his as if she were a court lady from long ago.

"I would have liked to do this with wigs and costumes," he grumbled. He fussed with a few things then walked away a few feet, "Alright just hold still," he said then snapped a few photos." He shook his head then turned to Aurore to tell her he was fine to move on after a few more photos. 

"So, how are things with you father Adrien?"

"On or off the record, Aurore?"

Aurore blushed, "Off, if you want."

"Off, therapy is good. On, we already told you we aren't discussing it."

Aurore nodded, "On the record have you spoken to Ladybug or Chat Noir since the Arrest?"

Marinette shook her head, "That's beyond what we agreed to, Aurore."

The blonde nodded her bobbed head, "Alright, this is a beautiful piano, where are we?"

Marientte gestured to the desk butted up against the side of a complex synthesizer/mixer/keyboard, "This is Adrien's office."

The photographer asked him to stand between the piano and the keyboard and posed him. After a few moments the picture was finished and Marinette smirked watching him stand still but she continued answering Aurore.

"Done," the photographer said, picking his camera up off of the stabilizing unipod. 

In the living room the photographer positioned Marinette in front of the window. "Now, I don't want you to look at him. Mr. Agreste,A can you stand behind her please, as if she's a work of art? Admire her, as if she were… mmm, a marble statue, something from Italy.."

Adrien walked up to her, "Oh?" then whispered for her ears only, "Fair, Mrs. Agreste, that we had been cut from the same Marble!"

Marinette's cheeks turned pink and the photographer frowned even though he knew he could fix it digitally. He prepared his camera, "Alright nice and still please, alright, I really like this pose, just a few more from a few angles if you don't mind."

Adrien whispered, "You know Marinette, an eternity doesn't sound so bad."

Marinette whispered through stilled lips, "Oh, hush you."


	6. Aspik and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's injured and Carapace thinks this is the perfect opprotunity to give his best friend the snake miraculous.
> 
> (This story does not fit in with the Continuity Timeline Series)

2017

Ladybug turned to Rena Rouge she needed someone to deliver Sass to Luka but she couldn't do it right now. She looked over at Nino-er Carapace, right now they were on the offensive, they didn't require his defensive power she ran to him.

"Carapace! I need your help!"

Carapace turned to her and nodded while watching the Akumatized woman begin to run their way, along the river, "uh.. sure?"

Ladybug opened her yoyo and produced a box, "I need you to find-- Ugh, I hate telling you this. You already know who Rena is…" she mentally argued if she could deliver it herself.

"How about instead of telling me who it goes to, you let me guess?" he offered?

Ladybug looked down the Seine at the quickly approaching Melusine that decided to dive under the water and gain it's mermaid tail, dragon wings, "Alright, it's the Miraculous of the snake."

"Um, Julika's older brother?" Carapace didn't bother to tell her that everyone already knew everyone else except who she and Chat Noir were.

Ladybug took a step back in surprise then recovered and pretended he was wrong, "Uh, I've met him, he sounds like a good match for a one time use, take it to him let the kwami, his name is Sass, explain how it works, now go!"

Carapace ran to the Couffain's boat and he was nearly there before he remembered, Luka broke his leg the day before. He quickly thought then veered to his best friend's house, Adrien wasn't home, he would just be getting out of fencing, he ran to school. Out of breath he hid in the shadows of the courtyard stairs and waited. When Adrien walked out of the cloakroom doors he rushed him, picked him up and pulled him under the opposite stairs so no one would see them.

"Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien looked at the turtle superhero and knew he was needed, some place, IN BLACK but he was about to be offered something else. Plagg was going to be pissed… again. He nodded, "Yes?"

Carapace looked around and finding no one he pulled the box out from under his shield, "This is the miraculous of the snake…"

Adrien did even hear the rest of what his sometimes partner was saying. He just looked at the box trying to figure out a way to say he did not want to do this.

Carapace opened the box with a grin and a flourish, "Well?" a heartbeat went by and his best friend didn't respond, not that he knew they were best friends but he thought for sure Adrien would be at least  _ a little _ excited. He'd been completely stoked when LB had given him Lil' Dude. "Uh, Du- er M. Agreste?"

Adrien looked like he was in pain or at the very least mildly constipated.

Sass spoke up, "Master Agreste, may I explain the way my miraculous works?"

Adrien looked at Sass, "um, can I not? I'm kind of not supposed to put myself in danger."

Carapace looked surprised but Sass didn't, he remembered their time together. 

"Um, dude, I'm sure you can, but I'm begging you, LB needs our help Chat Noir is totally MIA and this is the first time she's  _ ever _ asked me to do something so important. Please, don't make me let her down."

Adrien had to smile, Carapace was such a team player, how could he let his friend down, he reminded him so much of Nino sometimes. On the other hand he  _ really _ did not want to do this, after all history had shown him, the odds were not in their favor if he were Aspik. He looked at Sass who also didn't seem thrilled, where was Luka? His face lit up, Luka! "Actually, I know who Viperi.." Adrien trailed off and his smile faded, he'd forgotten.

Carapace nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I was right, the guy who broke his leg yesterday?"

Adrien shrugged, "Ladybug said I had to keep it a secret so I'm not really sure how I should answer that."

Carapace grinned and held out the box again, "Adrien Agreste-"

Adrien pursed his lips then put his hand out, "Okay," he put the miraculous on and quickly called the Gorilla to tell him the team had extra drills and stashed his bag then transformed.

Carapace watched his efficiency and reminded himself to tell LB to give Adrien a Miraculous more often. "Ready?"

Aspik nodded and ran after Carapace into battle.

With a little black blur tucked between him and his lyre giving constant negative feedback.

"You could have said no," Plagg said.

"I tried," Aspik whispered.

"Did you forget the last time?"

"No, I just need to figure out a way to, get hurt or something," he said.

"Did you say something?" Carapace said, turning toward the river.

"Yeah, what am I supposed to be fighting?"

"Oh, it's like a massive Melusine the size of a statue, it can switch between legs and fins. And we haven't figured out what the akumatized object is."

"She needs her Chat Noir not Snekboi," Plagg said dryly, then to make sure Aspik understood he was being made fun of, "That's spelled S-N-E-K-B-O-I."

"Yeah, I figured," then louder he replied to Carapace, "Um, I'm going to meet you at the riverfront on the other side, see if I can get a lay of the area."

Carapace nodded, Adrien was smart, Viperion did that a lot, watched the entire battle area, to see what needed to be done, "Okay! Thanks I appreciate it so much!" Carapace said, then ran ahead.

Aspik ran diagonally away from him, then found a recessed area and detransformed. "Sorry Sass but-"

"He's mine!" Plagg interrupted, "Stop trying to take  _ MY _ chosen."

Sass looked unimpressed, "First, I don't choose to be  _ GIVEN _ although Master Adrien is very nice I much prefer Master Luka, Second, until now, I had no idea you were Chat Noir… My condolences having to work with… Him," Sass said looking at Plagg.

Plagg's chin dropped in shock, that anyone would think that he was anything less than amazing. After all, he was!

Adrien rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for some blue colored cheese and popped it in Plagg's, still open mouth, "Snack time." he said.

"Yuck, that completely messes wi-" he grumbled with his mouth full.

"Aqua Plagg, Transform Me," Adrien said, looking both ways then ran for the water, tucking the Snake Miraculous's bracelet into his pocket. Now Sass was hiding in his hair, something that occasionally Plagg would do.

"You know you don't have to pick on him," Chat Noir chastised Sass.

"He needs it, don't worry about him," Sass replied.

"So nice of you to join me!" a frustrated Ladybug was suddenly in front of him in the water.

Chat gave her a gallic shrug, "I came as soon as I could, and worse yet, I have to leave early, I know I've never done that before."

Ladybug looked ready to blow her top.

"Milady, I've told you my parents really worry about me well, I don't think the excuse I gave them was very good," Chat lied trying to come up with a way to show up as Aspik for at least a few minutes of the battle. He didn't want Ladybug to think HE was a loser after all.

By this time they had finally caught up with the akumatized woman, "Woah! She's huge, are you sure she's not a sentimonster?" And she was naked, Carapace hadn't said that.

Ladybug nodded, "Yes, she's been talking to Hawk Moth."

Chat nodded and shot forward and began climbing the Melusine's braid.

"Chat! No!" Ladybug yelled, "Stupid cat," she muttered, then climbed up after him.

"Excuse me!" Chat Noir said from the Melusine's shoulder.

The Melusine stopped and a wave pulled Ladybug from her hair throwing her backward.

"Cat!" the Melusine yelled under the water.

Chat looked a little less certain of his plan at this point, "That's me," he said hurrying away, "so who are you?" 

The akumatized woman gestured to herself as if it were obvious, "Melusine, didn't you learn anything in history?!"

Ladybug swam up, "What happened?"

Melusine snapped her gaze to Ladybug, "Give me your miraculous and I'll tell you all about it."

Chat looked at the woman and realized she wasn't wearing  _ anything _ he vaguely remembered the story but her hair was braided, he raced down her braid and sliced through the band with his nails hoping that was the object and ran off not waiting to find out if he was right.

Ladybug smiled, how could she have missed the clear elastic? The black butterfly floated toward her in the water trying to get to the surface but she swam after it. When she broke free a hand was waiting to pull her out and she looked up, it was Aspik. She'd told Nino to give Sass to Luka! She'd deal with this later she only had seconds left from using her Lucky Charm before Chat had joined her.

She jumped out and purified the akuma and ran to detransform only to find she'd ran out of snacks for Tikki.

"It's okay Marinette, I'm sure Aspik can take care of the woman," Tikki said.

Marinette leaned around the bridge's side to see and Tikki was right, Aspik was talking to her and calming her. Her heart melted, Adrien was so awesome, she would just watch for a second she thought.

"Marinette? What are you doing? You don't want to be caught."

"Okay I'm going," she said and began walking as if she'd been taking a stroll along the river suddenly she heard quick footsteps catch up to her.

"Hey, are you okay, were you hurt?"

Marinette turned, "Me? No, why, wh-who are you?" she feigned ignorance.

Aspik introduced himself, "I'm Aspik, I'm, ah, just helping, I'm supposed to give my miraculous back but," he shrugged, "everyone left."

"Oh," Marinette smiled shyly.

Aspik grinned, this was kind of fun, he didn't get to see Marinette as often as he used to since they were in completely different classes. It would be nice if LB would let her be Multimouse but he knew it wasn’t worth his time to even bother asking.

Marinette looked over her shoulder in confusion, “Um? Did something… Happen?”

Aspik looked at her with narrowed eyes then leaned back to check if maybe she had been hurt, “You didn’t know there was an akumatized giant?” 

Marinette felt her face get warmer and tried to calm herself, “Uh-uh?” She looked around, she had to get out of here so she could feed Tikki then get his miraculous back from him. Aspik was looking at her thoughtfully and she worried she was being too obvious.

Adrien worried, maybe Marinette had hearing problems, maybe that's why Ladybug wasn't giving her another chance, he sighed and looked up at her in time for her to throw her hands up and clip him in the chin.

"Actually I heard- OH!, Omigod! I'msosorry! Aaaaspik!!!!!" she wailed as she tried to correct herself from saying his real name.

Aspik smiled, this was the Marinette he knew and lov-uh… liked. Right, liked. "It's okay, it was an accident you barely brushed me, what were you saying?"

Marinette wished there was a hole nearby for her to crawl into, "I heard something but just figured it was someone with their television too loud."

Aspik nodded then pointed across the street, surprised they were so close to her home already.

"Well, this is me, thanks for taking me home," Marinette smiled and waved as she hurried away from him.

Aspik nodded and waved with a silly grin.

"You can stop waving, she's not even looking at you," Plagg said from behind his shoulder.

Aspik dropped his hand and his silly grin and coughed as if it could make the embarrassing moment go away, "I hope she's okay."

Plagg rolled his eyes and went back to his hiding spot between Aspik and his lyre, "She's fine."

"She thought the fight was someone listening to their television."

"She's fine, let's get home so your pretty lady can get your miraculous. Or should I say  _ Luka's _ miraculous."

Aspik was walking toward school for his bag but detransformed in a crevice first. 

When he reached his bedroom he was surprised to find Ladybug sitting on his sofa watching his television. 

"Adrien!" She jumped up.

"M-Ladybug!" he said simultaneously.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just waiting and, I hope you don't mind," Ladybug said pointing to his television.

Adrien shook his head, "Not at all," he reached into his bag, "I didn't mean to keep this, but everyone just left."

Ladybug shook her head, her face turning pink, "I didn't think that, Chat Noir and I had to rush out, sorry, I should have said something or sent someone! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she said biting her lower lip.

Adrien walked forward, the sofa between them holding the oval box to her, happy she wasn't upset with him for having the box or for leaving the battle early as Chat. "I'm not, I'm happy you felt comfortable here. You should come over more often-er-I mean- ifyouwant," Adrien rushed to finish.

Ladybug gently plucked the box from his hand then took her yoyo and opened it depositing it inside to give her something to do as she recovered her sanity. Was he  _ inviting her _ over? She nearly squealed in her mind. "Thank you, Adrien, I know how hard being Aspik is for you."

Adrien shook his head, "It, it was fine."

Ladybug put her hand on the back of the sofa and leaned forward and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Adrien's eyes fluttered shut and when they opened she was gone.


	7. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story compliments the conversation Marinette had with Nathalie in A New Life In Time https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804735/chapters/54333181

April 7 Letters

2003

Adrien walked under the slide and found a little brunette holding court with two stuffed cats, a teddy bear and a unicorn. He was about to turn back when the girl looked up.

"Hi!"

He turned back shyly holding onto Nathalie's denim skirt, "Um, hi," he said.

Nathalie bent down and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you play with her, she seems nice."

Adrien felt her disentangle his fingers from her clothes then her fingers as he was led further into the slide's tunnels and sand box.

Nathalie smiled, "Hi, I'm Nathalie and this is Adrien, can he play with you?"

The little brunette smiled and turned around presenting them with a sandy bottom as she crawled behind her toys, when she came back she presented Adrien with a stick. "I'm Marimette! You can have this."

Nathalie tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly, "Pleased to meet you Marinette," then to Adrien, "I'll be right over there with Marinette's parents, okay?"

Adrien scratched the back of his neck leaving little red lines.

"Oooh, sweetie, don't use your nails, just rub okay?"

Adrien nodded.

Nathalie pointed, "Right there okay?"

Adrien nodded and watched her carefully as she sat down and pulled out a manga.

"Your maman's pretty, she wears a lot of earrings, on her face," Marinette said.

Adrien turned to the girl, "she's not my maman! She's like my… sister."

Marinette looked confused, "But she's so old."

Adrien shrugged, "My parents adopted her."

Marinette shrugged, "I don't know what that means."

Adrien shrugged back, "Me neither."

Marinette laughed, throwing her head back, her long black hair catching sand in it.

Adrien giggled seeing the wild sight she made, she was nothing like Chloe and it had nothing to do with how she looked.

Marinette drew a picture in the sand with her stick.

Adrien watched as she made a man who looked like a snow man and a tiny woman then an even tinier one.

"That's Papa, Maman and me!"

Adrien scooted back to see the people Nathalie was sitting next to and had to admit they looked exactly like the picture. "That's really good."

Marinette smiled happily at the praise, "Thank you!" She swiped her leg back and forth to make the area smooth and was about to draw something new but turned to the white haired boy. "Your turn!"

Adrien looked at the stick in his hand then at the sand, "Um, okay," he knelt down in the sand next to Marinette and proceeded to make sticks and arches she'd seen all over the bakery.

"Wow, that looks good."

Adrien stood and dusted his knees off and pointed "Ah, bay, sey, dey, ey, eff, gay..."

Marinette just watched the boy until he got to the one that looked like a hook.

"Um, I don't remember after that one."

Marinette clapped, "Wow! That's amazing! Do it again!"

Adrien turned pink, "If you do it with me."

Marinette nodded excitedly, "Okay!"

The two looked at the letters in the sand and recited together until they got to that tricky jee, when they would begin again and again and _again_ until they were screaming their letters and giggling. Never had studying been so much fun not that Adrien would tell his mother. She only let him play with Chloe, _her_ friends' daughter but this girl was way more fun.

(A special thank you to my 2 year old who taught me how a 2 year old would say Marinette... "No, mommy, no, I not say Marimette" --- hehe, got it! Mommy wins! )


	8. Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets her hair cut
> 
> Special thank you to my little sister who owns her own spa and used to be a cosmetology and aesthetics instructor. To everyone in cosmetology and aesthetics out of work during the COVID-19 lock down, we're thinking of you and don't worry soon you'll be a meter deep in hair and color correcting everyone's attempts at home coloring. 
> 
> This one's for you.

2035

Marinette ran for the elevator checking her bangal watch as her heels clicked on the marble tiles of MDC's floors, she looked up watching the doors glide closed, "Hold the doors!" but it was already too late and they slid shut.

Emma sat next to Adrien holding her Ladybug doll tight to her chest watching the people walking around. It smelled really good here but Papa said Mama was coming but she wasn't here.

"Emma Agreste?" Emma watched as the tall woman with blue and green hair shorter than Louis or Hugo's came over and shook Papa's hand.

Marinette ran down the stairs and through the lobby waving to the security woman.

"Good evening Mme. Agreste!"

"Good evening, Celeste!" Marinette yelled and waved as she ran through the doors and outside into the humid summer evening, "oh, Adrien's going to kill me, Emma's appointment is in 3 minutes!" Marinette looked up and down the street, plenty of cars, but of course none of them were taxis. She ran to a secluded area she had scoped out long ago for emergency transformations, "Pst, Tikki!"

"Marinette, what have I told you about improper usages?"

Marinette pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "I'm 34 years old and am on my second Hawk Moth, I've earned this!" Marinette said.

Tikki floated up with her hands on her hips, "Okay, but only because it's for Emma."

Marinette nodded, "Good enough for me. Tikki, Transform me," she said and flung her yo-yo as soon as it materialized, pulling her still transforming midsection forward. 

Adrien looked out the salon's window and saw everyone's favorite heroine swinging her way closer and replied with a smile to the receptionist. "Yes, my wife will be here in just a few minutes, we can go back."

Rene led them back to a stylist who put her shears (with covers) on the vanity in front of Emma along with some combs and her spray bottle and told her she could touch the handles and even pick up the combs or squirt the spray bottle if she would like. 

While Emma looked at the combs as if she'd never seen them before and hadn't just had her hair parted with one that morning the stylist spoke with Adrien.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kara."

"Adrien, this is Emma, she's actually had her hair cut before but it's been a while," Adrien smiled as he heard rather than saw Marinette coming, her heels clicking a speedy rhythm as she hurried toward them. "And that will be my wife-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng -- er Agreste! I love your clothes, I mean, your work," Kara turned a little pink and looked down at Emma.

Marinette pinkened herself, "Thank you, I've heard great things about your work too. You've cut our friends' children's hair."

Kara looked up, "Oh?"

Adrien nodded, "the Couffaine kids."

Kara nodded, "They're sweet, that's right you're in the same band as their moms."

Marinette looked in the mirror over Emma and pulled her long hair up into a chignon while leaning down to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Excited?"

Emma shook her head, "No."

Marinette frowned, "You're not? You were the one who wanted to get your hair cut."

Emma's eyes filled, "It's going to hurt!"

Suddenly Kara's hands were on the little girl's shoulders for added reassurance while Marinette spoke, "no darling, it won't I promise," Marinette's eyes flicked up to Kara who nodded.

Kara walked around then crouched in front of Emma and pointed to the drawer under her mirror, "Why don't you open that, there's a few surprises in there for you."

Emma looked hesitant, surprises weren't always a good thing, she leaned forward and pulled the drawer open and inside was a plastic, sheet looking thing with whales and mermaids and anchors and octopuses on it, and a book, there were more combs and a brush but the book was the coolest thing in the drawer. She wondered if she closed the drawer and opened it if something else would appear. She picked up the book and closed the drawer then opened it again disappointed to find nothing magical had happened.

Kara laughed, and pulled out the plastic thing, "this is called a cape, it keeps you nice and clean when little hairs fall down," she said, putting it around Emma's neck. When she was done she crouched down in front of the little girl again, "Now, I have a very important big girl question for you."

Emma bit her lip and somehow her eyes became even larger but she nodded bravely.

"Do you want to watch in the mirror while your hair is cut or do you want it to be a surprise at the end?"

Adrien stepped over to Marinette so Emma could see him and he smiled at her.

Marinette reached for his hand and squeezed, her little girl was growing up.

Emma thought about it and looked at Kara with determination, "Watch."

Kara stood, "Okay!" she said and combed the girl's hair and sprayed it before taking her shears and showing Emma where she was going to cut. "Ready?"

Emma nodded.

"Can you count backward, 3, 2," but before they were done saying 1 the hair slid down, "Un hair down!" Kara jumped in front of Emma, "Wow, should we stop there?"

Emma looked in the mirror 3cm of hair in one spot had been cut but the rest was still long, this lady was silly, she smiled and shook her head.

Kara frowned, "It didn't hurt did it?"

Emma thought about it, "don't think so."

Kara smiled and nodded then stood up and walked back around, "Okay, tell me when you're ready."

"Ready 3, 2, 1, Hair down!" Emma squealed in delight.

"Oh," Kara hurriedly combed and lined up her next section and snipped in time with Emma's declaration.

Marinette watched her daughter's transition back into boysterous hoyden, from scared child in relief.

Adrien watched Marinette relax into his arm and whispered, "I told you she'd be fine."

Marinette nodded watching the girl animatedly talk to Kara about playing with her friend Anika on her boat.

"--Sometime our Mamans and Papas get busy since mine are Ladybug and Chat Noir and hers are Viperion and Bunnix but that's okay because we have lots of people who take care of us when they leave."

Marinette looked at Adrien her eyes wide but he just looked at Kara in the mirror and smiled then laughed and whispered, "the band and our friends dressed up as all the super heros for a party once and all our kids loved it, haven't stopped talking about it since!"

Kara laughed and nodded with a playful roll of her eyes, "I remember hearing about Uncle 'Viperion' before this,"

Marinette smiled encouragingly at their conversation and walked over to Emma knowing Adrien was far better at this form of misdirection than she, "I really like your new hair style."

Emma sat even taller under her mother's praise, "me too!"


End file.
